Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
With the day being a total success, Jackie thought this was the greatest day he'd ever had, and that the night would finish it off. But, he was wrong. He heard a sound coming from outside the hovel and hopped out of bed to see what it was. Julia was missing from her bed, so he had to go and see if she and the others were alright. Once out, he spotted someone he never expected to be here. "Hello, Trollstroyer!" Gargamel stood in front of the Forest Scouts he had gagged and tied at the throat, "It's been a long time!" "The name's Jackie to you!" He told him, "How'd you find me?!" Oh, it was all into plan," Gargamel explained, "I found the trail of utter betrayal ''and followed that! Now, your friends..." He got out his wand, "Obliterous Foreverous!" And poof, they were gone. "Noo!" Jackie cried, "You can't do this! They're my friends!" "''Were ''your friends!" Gargamel pointed his wand at him, "and now it's time to turn back to your original self!" However before he could get him, Jackie woke up in cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. He rubbed the beads of sweat off his forehead and got up to get a drink. He wiped his mouth after he drank and took a look outside with a determined face. He opened the door quietly and headed out the door. Just as he was about to head to Gargamel's, he looked back at the hovel. He sighed, "Don't worry, my friends. I will be back. Just as I settle a score I haven't made yet." However, when he was back on his way. He bumped into someone. Someone known as Gargamel. "Trolly!" Gargamel held his arms wide for a hug and squeezed him, "How I've missed you around the lair! Have you been feeling alright? You look a little...green." "Whatever you want with me," Jackie replied, "I want nothing of it!" "Oh, c'mon!" Gargamel coaxed, "It's me! Your creator! The one who used up the leftover red clay ''to bring you to life!" "For intentions on destroying my friends!" Jackie finished, "Like I said, I want nothing to do with you! You ''were ''my creator! But now...you're just a threat to the forest." He turned around, until he felt a shock in his back that made him fall forward. He turned around to Gargamel, who was facing his wand at him. "I ''am ''your creator!" He retorted, "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it!" "Not if you can't touch me!" Jackie grabbed a branch and used it to block all of Gargamel's attacks. He even dodged a few on his own without it. Finally, after a while of spells, he tackled Gargamel and tried to get the wand on his own. The two struggled in a long battle of pushing and reaching. "Face it," Gargamel pushed him to the ground, "You're ''nothing ''without me! Without me, you wouldn't even be here! You are Trollstroyer!" "Wrong," Jackie kicked Gargamel off him and took the wand he dropped, "My name is Jackie, and you're going to be roast meat in a few seconds!" "Wait!" Gargamel tried to stop him, "I thought you Forest Scouts were supposed to help people! I thought you would help anyone who was in need and not destroy anyone, no matter what!" Jackie stared intensely at him, then softened. He was about to hurt a living, breathing thing. He imagined the hurt faces of the Scouts, shaking their heads in disapproval. He dropped the wand, and Gargamel used his magic to get it back. "What was I thinking?" Jackie stated, "I shouldn't hurt anyone, or any villain for that matter, no matter how awful they can be." "Besides, we never even had those fishing trips or baseball games like father and son!" Gargamel stated, "Also...those Forest Scouts never liked you. They were just using you to do their dirty work! It was never about becoming a Forest Scout! To them, it was all payback!" Gargamel's words hit Jackie like a brick. A pain in his chest filled him, and his head felt like pressure. As if...he was angry. Gargamel walked over to Jackie and leaned down to where he could hear him. "Now, don't you miss being bad?" Previous Next Category:Heroism 101 chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story